A continuous strip of hinged panels of the aforementioned kind is used to form a long, continuous chain of, for example, data-strips. The general concept thereof, however, can also be used to provide a foldable data-bearing strip which can be folded to show, for example, the price of an article offered for sale.
There are found on the market punched or moulded numbers, letters and other symbols which, with the aid of an adhesive, are attached to a backing support and then placed on the goods for sale, or adjacent such goods, to indicate the selling price thereof. The price of goods stored on shelves is often shown by way of loose letters/numbers placed in the required order in a plastics envelope or the like placed on the edge of the shelf.
A third, although more seldom used method of showing the price of an article is one in which a number of panels printed with numbers/letters are separately attached to an elongated coil, in the form of a spiral-bound note book.
The method in which loose numbers/letters are used is troublesome. Each number/letter has to be placed in separate boxes. The marking procedure is time-consuming, and at times it may be found that the number of panels available is not sufficient to mark all the goods which need to be marked.
The object of the present invention is to provide a continuous strip of the kind defined in the introduction which enables names or prices to be indicated more rapidly and more effectively than has hitherto been possible; which is relatively inexpensive to produce; and which has a relatively long useful life.